


If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather

by TheAllMagicalCreature



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking, and being generally great, and daniel helping him out, and listening, max being sad, talking about feelings like big boys, very brief mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllMagicalCreature/pseuds/TheAllMagicalCreature
Summary: Max accidentally cuts himself on a piece of glass and Daniel plays hero.Alternatively,Max is overwhelmed and talks about it.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather

**Author's Note:**

> Small trigger warning for a brief mention of blood! Tread carefully if that freaks you out.  
> Hope you guys like! Comments and kudos make me feel special <3

“Hey Max, I was thinking maybe we could go get some dinner together. I was gonna cook, but then I burned the shrimp and-” Dan was calling out through Max’s apartment after letting himself in. He stopped mid sentence when he found Max on the floor in the kitchen. “Max, what the fuck?” Dan called out. Max was sitting on his knees, next to what looked like pieces of broken glass. His hand was bleeding steadily onto the floor, mixing with whatever liquid was spilled, making the scene look even worse. The most unsettling, however, was that Max wasn’t doing anything. He was just sitting there, staring at his bleeding hand. 

Daniel jumped into action. He grabbed a cloth off the counter and kneeled down next to Max, being careful of the broken glass. He gently took Max’s hand in his, inspecting it for pieces of glass. When he couldn’t find any, he wrapped the cloth around it gently. That seemed to finally shake Max awake, as he winced when the rough material hit his open wound. “Fuck.” Max said, and Daniel could hear a tremor in his voice. He looked at Max worriedly and found his friend with tears in his eyes. 

“Max, what’s going on?” Daniel asked softly, feeling like there was far more than just the obvious going on, but Max wouldn’t comment on it. Instead, Daniel could feel his body start to shake. “C’mon, buddy, sit back.” Daniel mumbled, and shifted so that Max could get off his knees and sit down properly. Daniel wrapped his free arm around Max’s body, as if holding him would stop the shivering. 

They sat on the floor for a couple of minutes while Max slowly got a hold of himself. Daniel didn’t say anything more, just stayed with him until he could feel blood seeping through the cloth he was still pressing against Max’s hand. 

~

Daniel drove Max to the emergency room after he got a good look at his hand, figuring Max would probably need stitches. He stayed with him through the entire process, which might’ve been for the best since Max hadn’t spoken more than two words since Dan found him on the floor of his kitchen. 

Daniel couldn’t help but be concerned about his friend as he drove them back to their apartments. Max had seemed so out of it when he first found him, and he still wasn’t really all there. Daniel glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and found Max staring out the window with a far away look in his eyes. 

As soon as they walked back through Max’s door, Max went rigid. Daniel frowned and walked around Max to see what he was looking at. Daniel sighed as he noticed the bloody mess still on the kitchen floor. Daniel gently grasped Max’s shoulders and guided him to the living room, where Max flopped down onto the couch. Daniel leaned down and pressed a kiss to Max’s forehead, surprising himself, but Max didn’t respond, so he continued on back to the kitchen to clean up the mess. 

When he came back from throwing out the bag of broken glass, Max was still in the same position on the couch. Daniel stood still, looking at him silently, before going back to the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back to Max with two bottles of beer in his hand. He flicked the bottles open with a bottle opener on the coffee table, before handing Max one. 

He was awarded with a small smile from Max, who gratefully took the bottle with his uninjured hand. He wasn’t completely sure he was allowed alcohol right now, but it didn’t matter. Daniel lowered himself onto the couch next to Max with his own beer and faced him. “So, what the hell happened, mate?” Daniel asked, his brows pulled together with worry. 

Max closed his eyes, pained. “I’m overwhelmed.” Max admitted with a soft voice. Daniel stayed quiet, not wanting to rush Max, but the first statement alone made his heart clench in his chest. Max slowly started to relax into the couch, coming out of his weird trance-like state from before and slowly turning back into himself. He rested his head sideways on the back of the couch, facing Daniel. 

“It’s like, all of these things have been bottling up, and I don’t know what to do with it, with these feelings..” Max kept going, the gates of honesty opened now, “and I didn’t know how to talk to anyone about it, or who to talk to.. I don’t even know what’s going on, really. There’s nothing wrong in my life.” Max said, a hint of frustration clear in his voice. Daniel seemed to have a frown permanently etched onto his face, but he kept quiet, reaching a hand out during Max’s speech to lay on his leg comfortingly.

“And today, I don’t know, I just-.. I dropped a glass of water. That is all. I just dropped it and I tried to pick up the pieces and I cut my hand and I just broke.” Max’s voice had started going a bit hoarse. At the last word his voice broke and Daniel could see tears gathering behind his eyes in the seconds before Max reached up to cover his face with his hands, having set the beer bottle down while he was talking. 

Daniel drew circles on Max’s leg with his thumb until Max uncovered his face, exposing his red eyes. Daniel looked into them with so much love and support it threatened to fill Max to the brim with contentment. “Max, it’s okay to feel this way.” Daniel spoke, voice soft as he tried to put emphasis on every single word to convey how much he believed it. Max’s eyes filled with tears again at the words and he nodded his head a little. “I promise. It’s so, so okay. Nothing has to be wrong for your feelings to be justified.” Daniel reiterated. 

Some tears spilled down Max’s cheeks and he lifted his hand to wipe them away, but he forgot for a second what had happened earlier in the day and nearly smacked himself in the face with his bandaged hand. Daniel smiled widely when Max laughed at himself wetly. He then reached out with his own hand and gently wiped the tears from Max’s cheeks. The moment was short but it lifted something from Max’s chest. 

“I just feel so stupid.” Max whispered, and Daniel shook his head in silent disagreement as Max just smiled with a shrug of his shoulders. “Like I said, I’m just.. overwhelmed. By everything. Mostly glasses of water.” Max said, smiling again at the end of his sentence. Daniel was glad to see Max was getting out of his stupor and was able to make jokes again. What he loved even more was that Max was still opening up as well.

“Thank you for telling me.” Daniel whispered, moving closer to Max. Max felt heat rising to his cheeks and was even more embarrassed to realize he was probably blushing. Daniel was touching him with both hands, stroking reassuringly and giving a warm hand of support. Max looked down at their hands that were suddenly intertwined. “We’re gonna figure this out, okay?” Daniel said, and Max believed him. 

~

Max woke up the next morning feeling like someone had put a knife in his hand and left it there. He groggily blinked his eyes open and lifted his hand to see what was going on. He groaned out loud as he remembered the events of yesterday. Just then he felt something shift next to him. Max had to bite his lip to keep from making a noise in surprise. When he realized it was Daniel that was laying in bed with him, he instantly relaxed back into the mattress. 

A smile crept up onto his face as he remembered how Daniel had taken care of him yesterday. After they had drunk a couple of beers, Max had grown exhausted and slightly delirious from the efforts of the day. Max remembered with a slight blush how Daniel had helped him into bed and how Max had then practically begged for him to stay.

Max squeaked as Daniel scrunched up his nose in his sleep and rolled around, reaching out until he grabbed Max’s body. Max let himself be dragged into the other man’s chest, more than happy to get in a few more cuddles.


End file.
